“Hinata are you checking me out?”
by MonkeyHead
Summary: Maybe she’s not as in love with Naruto as Kiba thought...KibaHina. Chapter 2: Kiba sings, Hinata blushes, and Naruto devours Kohona.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hinata are you checking me out?"**

Summery-Maybe things aren't quite as hopeless as Kiba thinks.

Disclaimer- I only own the underwear beneath my pants. _Checks the underwear which has the name Carl embroidered on the tag_. Ok I guess these aren't mine either…who the hell is Carl and why is he wearing panties with Hello Kitty on them…

_Gods this sucks._

Why had he come with Hinata on this "walk" again? "Oh Kiba we should go here, this place has the prettiest flowers." Yeah bullshit, the only "flower" Hinata was interested in at the moment, more of a weed then a flower actually, was the numbskulled Nar….

"I'll be able to master this technique first because I'm the greatest ninja there is, BELIVE IT!" Kiba grimaces, listening to the high-pitched squeals of his sort of rival Naruto. Said grimace on his lips turns into a scowl when he glances at his pale skinned teammate eyes, sparkling with puppy love adoration, while she gazes at the exuberant fox boy. What did Naruto have that he didn't? Nothing that's what! So why was Hinata so in love with him…no, not love, she couldn't be in love with that idiotic asshole no way!

Sighing, the Inuzuka boy sits down next to the pale eyed heiress, watching her blushing face, as she watches Naruto train with a soft loving smile on her lips. It isn't that Kiba hates the blond bozo, actually he kind of likes him and he definitely respects him, but he can't stop the anger that flares through him every time he witnesses Hinata's obvious love for the aspiring Hokage and the wannabe Hokage's obliviousness to that love. It would be so bad if the blundering Naruto would actually notice and appreciate the fact that a sweet kind beautiful girl loved him (A girl that should have been Kiba's in the first place!)

Some times the young Inuzuka fantasizes about smacking the blonds face into a wall until the dumbass realizes how Hinata feels about him and how lucky he is. And sometimes he just wants ask Hinata why. Why Naruto and not him, what did the over zealous Chuunin have that he didn't?

Kiba's feelings for Hinata are as obvious as Hinata's feelings for Naruto. He already knows this and he's pretty sure Hinata knows too. He's never been shy, and he's never restrained himself from going after what he wanted either, too bad what he wants doesn't seem to want him back. He thinks either Hinata's as oblivious as Naruto is, or she's ignoring his blatant affections in fear that she'll hurt him because she doesn't share the same feelings. It's probably the second reason, Hinata's not dumb.

Kiba growls softly in annoyance, he wants to rip something up; he wants to beat someone up. He can't be angry at Hinata because he loves her so he'll do the next best thing, beat the shit out of Naruto.

He begins to stand up, but then actually thinks about what he's about to do. He can't beat up Naruto, he can't even yell at him. If Naruto knew that he and Hinata were watching him, Hinata would get embarrassed. If Kiba beat, or even tried to harm, Naruto Hinata would get upset. Not even angry, upset, and an upset Hinata is worse then an angry Hinata any day of the week. So Kiba sits back down making a whining noise, very close to the noises that his canine companion makes when he's hungry. Hinata doesn't even notice.

And then Akamaru does whine, Kiba's been ignoring him in favor of glowering at Naruto and looking at Hinata longingly. Petting the white dog he murmurs "sorry boy."

Looking at his teammate again he allows his eyes to drift over to her ample breasts, because hey its not like she'll even notice. Instead of her unusual pullover, she's wearing a black t shirt, unintentionally tight because of the size of her um assets. A bead of sweat running down her neck reminds him of how hot it is and how stupid he was for putting his usual jacket on. Sighing, he rips it off throwing it to the side, taking his sticky mesh shirt off as well. Sniffing it he grimaces, does he really smell that bad? Shrugging, he tosses the shirt to the side as well, not caring that it covers an unsuspecting chipmunk that starts wheezing and gasping trying to escape from the smelly imprisonment.

While the chipmunk cries out in agony, Kiba runs his hand over his muscled chest admiringly. Instead of the scrawny adolescent body he once inhabited, his body is starting look more and more like Asuma's tall broad frame every passing day. A cocky smirk grazes his lips as he pats his stomach with a soft smack.

He feels an odd prickling on the back of his neck, invisible eyes scratching against his skin. He groans thinking that Naruto, or one of Naruto's teammates, has caught him and Hinata lurking among the bushes. He glances up scratching the back of his neck, but surprisingly instead of laughing blue eyes and a messy blond head he sees air, well he would if air was actually something that could been seen…. Glancing over at Hinata….

_No she couldn't have been she…wait…but…_A grin spreads over his feral lips, "Hinata are you checking me out?"

She looks away quickly with a stuttering no, but the tell tale blush on her cheeks informs him that she was indeed looking and the quick glances at his tanned sweat sheened chest she thinks she's secretly sneaking only proves that she seems to enjoy checking out the Inuzuka goods . Kiba thinks he might even have seen her looking at his crotch for a nano second. Maybe she's not as in love with Naruto as Kiba thought…

A cocky grin begins to spread across the dog boy's fanged mouth, as he jumps up and begins to flex which only causes his shy friend to flush even redder.

Kakashi glances over at his oblivious team and then back at the two teens he recognizes from Kurenai's group, who have been "hiding" in the bushes for the past hour. The Inuzuka kid, who Kakashi personally thinks isn't quiet right in the head, flexes pronouncing ," Yeah check out these delts Hinata!" ,while the girl whom the masked sensei supposes is Hinata, turns a color of red he didn't know existed. Chuckling he glances back at his porn "Ahh young love."

AN- Yes I know its sucks, but I'm tired so go easy on me. This is a oneshot I guess, unless someone actually likes it and wants me to continue...HOT POCKETS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata are you checking me out: Take Two. **

Chapter 2: Kiba sings, Hinata blushes, and Naruto devours Kohona.

AN- Wow I'm so happy for such a great response from readers. So due to popular demand and the intense boredom of summer, I am continuing this story. I don't know how good it will be and I'm sure its filled with typos (its very difficult to write in present tense when you're used to writing in past tense), but here I go. Wooooooooo. Hot Pockets!

AN2- Thanks for all that have either read, reviewed, or scoffed inwardly at this story. You make me happier then a turtle in a shower!

AN3- The song Girl All the Bad Guys want is the property of Blowing for Soup, the little Kiba additions are by me….though I don't know if that's something to be bragging about…

AN4- You may have noticed that the rating has been upped to T…or maybe you didn't…anyway, this is because Kiba's a horndog…no pun intended.

AN5- Whatever happened to Winnie the Pooh, I mean he's still alive and all, but it feels like his soul is slowly dieing inside. There's only so much comfort a bear named Pooh can get from honey, even the good honey made by Siberian Tiger Bees in San Francisco. I mean the guy's name is Pooh, I hate to think horrible it was for him in Elementary School with a name like Pooh…little kids can be cruel even if you are a cuddly yellow bear with an adorable factor of 9.5. Have you ever stopped to think about that yellow bear, whom I'll have you know is very allergic to bee stings and must wear his emergency bee sting medication on a locket around his neck incase he gets stung…and he does get stung frequently. How can he not, he's always stealing honey from those Siberian Tiger Bees from San Francisco and those things are vicious, vicious I tell you. So have you ever though of the bumbley wumbely bear…this writer has…

AN5- This is getting ridiculous. I'm going a bit overboard with the Author's notes aren't I?…Oh well, on with the story!

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cuter than me.  
Her name's Hinata, she's a ninja with a headband,  
She has a Byakugan, her vision's 360 degrees_

Inuzuka Tsume grits her teeth, brutalizing the tomato she was once peacefully chopping, listening to her son screech in his room. Tomato juice seep's through her fingers when Kuromaru begins to howl and mumble, attempting to sing along.

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me! _

Akamaru barks along with his master, who is currently jumping on his bed singing at the top of his lungs.

_Cause she is watchin' Team 7  
Creamin' over dumb guys  
Listenin' to BELIVE IT  
Orange jackets in her eyes _

Kiba smiles cockily as he croons his modified version of Girl all the Bad Guys Want. He is so clever and talented too, in fact he's practically got talent coming out of his ears! Maybe he should quit the life of a Shinobi and consider a career in entertaining, he is just that good!

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl that I really want!  
She's the girl that I really want!_

_She likes Naruto and I like Akamaru  
She always blushes and he never notices and it makes me real mad  
If she would let me I would be her loyal boyfriend  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have _

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!_

Jumping up onto his unmade bed, Kiba grabs a green plastic guitar he had won at a carnival a few years back and begins to jam with it while he sings.

_Cause she is watchin' Team 7  
Creamin' over dumb guys  
Listenin' to BELIVE IT  
Orange jackets in her eyes _

_She likes 'em with the blond hair  
Perverted Sensei's everywhere  
Especially that Jiraiya  
Does summoning a frog make a man?_

_Kiba begins jumping while he jams, attempting to "play" his toy guitar with his teeth between verses. He is** really **getting into this._

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl that I really want!  
She's the girl that I really want!  
She's the girl that I really want!  
She's the girl that I really want! _

_There she goes again  
With her pretty eyes and her pretty pretty hair  
She breaks my heart, I wanna be sedated_

Kiba jumps high into the air, spreading his legs wide like some deranged cheerleader on steroids. This is his favorite line!_ "And I really wanna see her naked!"_

And then he sees that Shino standing in the doorway of his room watching him. Now usually the great Inuzuka Kiba would have been able to laugh with false bravo, effectively hiding any embarrassment he feels, but unfortunately for Kiba, he is still midair when he sees the Bug Freak Nin. In his shock he stumbles, his feet missing his mattress sprawling into the air, forcing him to land butt first on the hard floor, head thwacking against his bed's wood frame, one foot skidding, causing a pair of dirty boxers to fly out his window, landing on that same unsuspecting chipmunk in the first chapter, who had just escaped the vile clutches of Kiba's smelly shirt only a few hours ago.

Rubbing his head and grimacing, the fanged toothed dog boy stands up." So, how much of that did you see?" The stoic Aburame's face (or what can be seen of his face) remains impassive, his tone calm," enough." Kiba smiles at his best friend, a short almost bark like laugh escaping from his lips, embarrassment forgotten. "So what did you think of the lyrics? " "They were fine. Come on we're late for meeting Hinata for lunch." Shino answers in the same monotone he speaks with on almost any occasion, but Kiba knows the Bug Boy really thought the song was cool. And Shino knows that he's trying very hard to keep his placid demeanor, but really he's just trying not to laugh. Because even Shino can't help but think, Kiba jumping on his bed gnawing on a plastic green guitar and singing, is a hilarious sight.

For a couple minutes all is quiet while Shino tries to keep his cool and Kiba looks for his shoes. Out from under the bed Kiba emerges, left shoe in hand. He grins slipping it on and says" maybe I should sing that to Hinata for Valentines Day, huh Bug Freak?" He already knows what Shino's going to say," A romantic relationship will cause the equilibrium of our team to strain and ultimately falter if said relationship does not survive. I understand that you have feelings for Hinata, but trying to "woo" her may or may not be a good idea. Also she likes Naruto. It's not like any other time I told you not to attempt to get romantically involved with Hinata where you did not heed my advice ever had any fruitful results."

Checking to see that his muscles show through his tight fishnet shirt, Kiba smirks glancing at his jacket and deciding that for the next couple days it will be better off on floor then on him. Running a hand through his messy brown hair his smirk turns into a toothy grin." Yeah, but I think that's all about to change."

They find Hinata at the Ramen Stand, sitting two seats away from a oblivious Naruto, who is in the process of messily devouring the bowl of Pork Ramen in front of him. Her fingers tap together as she watches him, her face showing a mixture of delight at the fact that she is so close to the tow headed fox boy, and sadness that she doesn't have the guts to sit closer. Shino wisely sits in the chair on theleft side of her, understanding her want to be close to the exuberant Chuunin. Kiba sits in the chair on the other side the Hyuuga much to her distress. The unhappiness on the pale eyed girl's face causes Kiba's stomach to drop bit, but his jealousy keeps his butt firmly in his chair. He can tell that Shino is giving him a disapproving look from behind his sunglasses and this, combined with the guilt of making Hinata frown, though she tries to hide it behind a cheerful hello, causes him to consider getting up and sitting next to Shino.

"Inuzuka." The Ninkin user nods to the smiling Naruto," Uzumaki." Naruto glances over at Hinata and waves," Oh hey Hinata, didn't see you there." As Hinata blushes, Kiba grits his teeth. Hinata is _always _punctual and Kiba and Shino had been at least 15 minutes late. She had obviously been there for a while and Naruto hadn't even noticed! _Jerk! Jackass! Idiot! You don't deserve a girl like Hinata! _All thoughts of sitting next to Shino are forgotten in Kiba's annoyance. In fact, he moves his chair even closer to her's.

When Kiba orders himself a Beef Ramen Naruto grins," Is that all you're going to eat. I'm already on my second bowl, believe it!" Kiba huffs through his nose, "I bet I can eat more then you, no problem. Change my order to three bowls of Beef Ramen!" The Uzumaki boy's grin widens at the challenge. "Yeah well, change my order to four bowls of Pork Ramen!"

Both Chuunins grab their chopsticks in anticipation, Oh yeah. It's on!


End file.
